


Honey Glazed

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Caring, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Licking, Love, M/M, Muscles, Rimming, SO, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Two Shot, Wonkyun, also horrible at dirty talking, bathtubsex, care, horribledirtytalk, pinkhairwonho, sassy bottom, showkiwhenyousquint, shownuisacutebear, shownumukbang, soft, tired, useprotectionkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: After visiting Shownu's mukbang show, Changkyun returns to the dorm and wants to take a shower but encounters a wild Wonho who thinks the maknae looks like a snack.





	1. Honey Glazed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeehonk IM BAD AT SMUT but I'm a tad bit obsessed by wonkyun and just wrote thisss teehee.  
> English is not my first language + I never proofread cuz I'm lazy but I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are really appreciated I'll answer every one of them <3 
> 
> Shownu's mukbang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv_90jGxeZU&t=114s

"Right... Now... We're going to...", Shownu licked his thumb while contemplating what to eat next. "We're going to dip this-", he grabbed a piece of meat. "Into that.", he pointed at a jar of Hoishin sauce, before taking a look at his greasy fingers. One time. He had forgotten his gloves one time. "Changkyunee? Can you open that?"  
The maknae nodded and screwed off the lid for his hyung. "Here."  
They both dipped their meat into the sauce and enjoyed their meal together. They had already tried a lot of things with the ribs (like Shownu fitting two into his mouth at the same time) and this was the last thing they were going to try. "It's good, right hyung?"  
  
Smacking and muching, Shownu nodded. "Monbebe..." -he smiled at the camera- "It's really good."  
  
"Hoishin sauce is the king."  
  
"The king!"  
  
"Anyways, thank you Changkyun for visiting me, thank you viewer for watching, and don't forget to click like."  
  
"Do we do the omnomnom thing now?"  
  
"No, we dance out of the frame."  
  
"Okay...", they finished the shoot just like that and the production crew was very satisfied. Changkyun sighed and wiped his sweat from underneath his blonde bangs. It was nice filming with Shownu and eating a lot, but those spicy ribs made him sweat like crazy. "Hyung, I'm going to go home to take a shower."  
  
"Sure, I'll be home after another shooting."  
  
"You're going to eat again??"  
  
Changkyun received a bear-smile and couldn't help but smile in return. "I'll let Kihyun know you won't need dinner. He'll get mad though."  
  
"I'll cheer him up later."  
  
"Bye now!", the blonde boy waved with his sweater paw and started walking out of the building. It was raining. He didn't mind. Walking home in the rain would cool him down a bit, and he liked the emo vibe of it.  
  
  
A few minutes later, he pushed the button to the elevator of their dorm building when he heard a screech behind him.  
  
"You're finally home!", It was Minhyuk.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long..."  
  
"Yeah, but you-know-who thought you took a century...", the energised member rolled his eyes and blinked irritatedly.  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"No, idiot!", Changkyun received a playful slap. "Hoseok!"  
  
"What? What did he do?"  
  
"Ugh, story-time!", Minhyuk said as they both entered the elevator. He pushed the right button and turned towards Changkyun, fixing the maknae's clothes a bit. "You look sweaty."  
  
"What about Wonho? What about story-time?", he was too curious.  
  
"Oh right, soooo, you were gone for a few minutes when he came back from the gym, and he was like 'where's changkyun? where did he go?'" -Minhyuk imitated Hoseok's voice amazingly- "And I told him, I said:'He went to film with Shownu-hyung' and he said 'I wanted to show him something' and pouted like this -another perfect imitation of the pouting guy- And now he has been stomping around the dorm angrily all morning and afternoon!" Minhyuk sighed dramatically. "Kihyun's going crazy!"  
  
"That guy was already crazy.", Changkyun said, blushing a bit. He usually didn't blush, it didn't fit his cool and dark imago, but when Wonho was involved... Goddamn, get a hold of yourself, I.M.!, he slapped himself.   
  
"Everything okay?", Minhyuk tilted his head at his member's strange behaviour.  
  
"Yeah, sorry hyung."  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and went inside, while Changkyun was hanging his coat, Minhyuk walked into the shared lounge area leisurely, not noticing his dripping jacket.   
  
"LEE MINHYUK"  
  
"Oh shaz."  
  
"How many times have I told you about hanging your damn jacket in the hall!"  
  
  
Changkyun chuckled at Kihyun and Minhyuk arguing and slipped past his hyungs to the bathroom. Finally, he could wash off his sweat and shampoo his hair. Walking around in the rain was nice, but it wasn't like Seoul's rain smelled very fresh. He took a soft towel and his favourite products and closed the door after entering the bathroom. The mirror was already covered in steam, maybe one of the other members had taken a shower? Maybe Hyungwon who usually woke up at this hour? He wiped the steam away from the mirror and- Oh god. Why didn't anybody tell him?  
He had a large orange sauce stain around the corner of his lip, probably from munching on those ribs. Minhyuk hadn't friggin' said anything, Shownu neither, but it was such an obvious stain! He tried wiping it away with the back of his hand but that didn't help. He was about to lick his thumb when he saw something moving behind him in the mirror. A blurry white body topped with a blotch of hot pink."Hyu-OH MY GOD" Changkyun had turned around to greet Hoseok but twirled back just as fast with his hands clasped in front of his eyes. "YOU'RE NAKED."  
  
Hoseok's cute giggle echoed through the bathroom. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked yet, right?"  
  
"Not... entirely."  
  
Changkyun was blushing like crazy and mentally slapped himself for being like this, he breathed in and out and told himself to stay calm. He removed his fingers and almost choked because of what he saw in the mirror: Hoseok, a very naked Hoseok, creeping up behind him. Said pink-haired man rested his chin upon Changkyun's shoulder and trapped the poor boy against the sink with his sculpted arms. "Are you embarrassed, Kukkung?"  
  
"No.", Changkyun shivered when he felt the heat radiating off Hoseok's bare chest into his back.  
  
They stared at each other in the mirror, until Hoseok's gaze suddenly dropped, to the maknae's lips. He flashed his toothy smile. "You've got something... on your face.", he laughed.  
  
"Hyung!", the blonde boy whined, "I knowww! It's just some kind of glaze from the ribs."  
  
"Right, you went to eat with Shownu and left me all alone." How could a grown man pouting still be so hot? Maybe because he was naked? _"No"_ , Changkyun thought, " _Because it's Hoseok..."_  
  
"I was sooo lonely..."  
  
"Minhyuk told me that you wanted to show me something?"  
  
"Oh, right!", the grin reappeared. "Lemme just...", Hoseok softly grabbed Changkyun's wrist and spun him around, pushing the boy's backside against the sink and making them face each other. They were... dangerously close. "What do you think?", Hoseok asked.  
  
"Of?", Changkyun was desperately trying NOT to look down at...   
  
"My abs? I tried a new exercise and I think it really payed off!", Gloating and boasting Hoseok was -according to Changkyun- very cute, at least until he grabbed the Maknae's hand and placed it upon his toned stomach. "Feel."  
  
As if anyone could say no to that. Changkyun carefully traced the ridges of Hoseok's body with his slim fingers. It was so pretty seeing his black nail-polish contrasting with Hoseok's white marble skin. The blonde took in a shuddering breath when he felt the muscles contracting under his fingers. He looked at Wonho's face to see if he did anything wrong. Said guy's face was unreadable, he was staring right back at Changkyun with fierce eyes.  
  
"Changkyun-ah."  
  
"I'm sorry, hyung...", he quickly apologised.  
  
"Don't be.", Hoseok leaned even closer, completely trapping Changkyun between his chest and the counter. "I wanna admit something."  
  
"Mmm?", Changkyun felt so bloody hot and bothered that he couldn't even manage real words.  
  
"When Kihyun told me you were gone this morning, to film with Shownu...", Wonho let his eyes wander down Changkyun's face, to his trembling lips. "I felt really jealous."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. I was so mad that you went to eat without me. With someone else."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And I think you have a hunch of what I'd really like to do to you now."  
  
"Reaaaally?"  
  
"Yup. But if you don't want to...", Hoseok started moving his warm body away slowly.  
  
"NO!... I mean, no?", Changkyun blurted while grabbing one of Hoseok's firm biceps.  
  
"Then, what do you want?"  
  
Let's just say it. Don't be such a coward. You're I.M. It's Hoseok. Say it!  
  
"You. I want you, hyung."  
  
Hoseok huffed a satisfied laugh but his demeanour changed completely when he saw Changkyun's teary eyes.  
"I'll give it to you, Kukkung.",and the cute nickname was followed by something completely different: Hoseok licked a large stripe in a very catlike way up Changkyun's face, near his mouth. "Wha-?"  
  
"You taste good, pup. Like honey glaze." He licked the corner of the blonde's mouth again and got rid of the stain.  
"Hyunggg. Kiss me for real."  
  
"Be patient. Lemme enjoy this.", Wonho planted a row of kisses onto Changkyun's jawline and sucked harshly behind the maknae's ear. Changkyun had always felt a sexy vibe radiating off Wonho, but being trapped against his naked body and getting hickeys sucked by this man was a whole new level of sexiness. "Hyunggg-"  
_"Oh my god. How embarrassing can you be, the only thing you've done the past minutes is whining 'hyung'. Get yourself together, Changkyun!"_  
He took his chance when Wonho wanted to move to the other side of his neck and grabbed him by his earlobes, harshly smashing their lips together. It was hard and uncomfortable at first, because of Changkyun's sudden move, but their lips soon found a smooth rhythm to move to. Hoseok's lips glided deliciously over Changkyun's, their spit allowing the kiss to be a bit sloppy and wet. When Hoseok bit Changkyun's lip and emitted a soft whimper from said boy, he chuckled into the blonde's mouth.  
"Let me taste you.", he said, cupping the other's cheeks.  
  
Changkyun opened his mouth obediently and their tongues were soon entangled in a hot kiss. Frenching with Wonho was... fucking amazing. Changkyun moaned when his hyung's skilled tongue explored his own mouth and gasped for breath when Hoseok started softly sucking. When they moved apart, a fine thread of spit connected their lips. Hoseok grinned mischievously. "Lemme taste you more."   
  
"What do you mean?", Chankyun said as he slapped Wonho's chest. "Tell me what you're going to do!", he continued.  
  
"Oh?", Wonho's eyes gleamed mischievously, "I didn't know you'd be into dirty talk?"  
  
"I- I'm..." Changkyun realised it was more embarrassing admitting that he wanted to know what Hoseok had planned because he was nervous than it was embarrassing to tell him that he liked the dirty talk. He huffed at his own over-thinking and grabbed Wonho's biceps with his small hands. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Hyung."  
  
Wonho grinned and made his biceps move under Changkyun's finger. "Well... I said that I want to taste you, right?'  
  
"Yeah?", it sounded more like a breath than an affirmation.  
  
"I want to taste you everywhere. Your mouth, your neck, your cute ass.", Hoseok emphasised his words by grabbing said behind.  
  
"Hyung...", Changkyun squirmed in the pink-haired devil's hold.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then fucking get on with it.'  
  
Hoseok's lips emitted something between a laugh and a growl and Changkyun was harshly turned around, suddenly facing himself in the mirror. His cheeks were red and there were a few hickeys on his neck. He'd have to cover them up tomorrow for the shooting. Hoseok admired them as well and placed a soft kiss onto each red blotch in Changkyun's neck while deftly removing the younger's pants and pushing his oversized sweater up and over Changkyun's head. Feeling those warm big hands gliding over his asscheeks made Changkyun squirm again. The sweater fell onto the ground with a soft thud. I.M. placed his hands onto the sink to support himself and noticed his arms trembling a bit. "Excited, are we?" Hoseok grinned and shot I.M. a last wink in the mirror before falling down onto his knees behind him.   
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
"Don't get too cocky-ah!" Changkyun had to bite his lip when Wonho licked a fat stripe up his thigh. When he arrived at the curve of the Maknae's ass, he sank his teeth down into the soft flesh. "I warn you, I've been longing to eat this ass out for quite a while, I might go beast mode on you.", he mumbled with his lips around a big piece of meaty bum.   
  
Shuddering, I.M. answered: "Please, hyung..."  
  
Without a further warning, Hoseok began eating Changkyun out with fervour, licking and sucking his favourite dongsaeng into bliss. He suckled on the rosy rim in front of him until it went soft and added a finger to the mix when the trembling boy in front of him begged for more. "Hyung!", Changkyun had thrown every promise he'd made himself of not moaning and shouting out of the window and whined loudly when Hoseok prodded inside him with his tongue and two of his thick fingers. His whining was rewarded by a groan against his ass. Hoseok placed a last kiss onto Changkyun's rim and started fingering him earnestly, making sure his dongsaeng was stretched properly for what was to come.  
  
"Hyung, it's okay, just put it in...", Changkyun felt tears rolling down his cheeks when Hoseok's fingers grazed his prostate slowly.  
  
"Come on, puppy, beg for me."  
  
"Please hyung...", it had been so long since Changkyun had felt such bliss, he couldn't help himself.  
  
"You've got to give me more than that, Kukkung.", Hoseok was standing up again and was smiling at Changkyun's blushing reflection in the mirror. "Such a pretty boy, blushing for me. Come on, beg prettily and I'll give this to you.", he promised while pushing his erection against the cleft of Changkyun's ass.  
  
The blond guy's mouth fell open when he felt the hot girth slowly moving between his cheeks, wondering how he'd never noticed how _big_ and _thick_ Wonho actually was.  
  
"Please... Please. I'll be good, please give it to me.", Changkyun turned his head and rested it onto Wonho's strong shoulder, drooling a bit onto his hyung and looking up at him with pleading puppy-eyes.   
  
Wonho smiled and placed a kiss -upside down- onto the boy's trembling lips. "Bend over a bit."  
  
While Changkyun followed the command and leaned onto the sink counter with his forearms, the guy behind him reached into the cabinet above them and fished out a bottle of... peach-scented lube. "What?", Changkyun could only muster one word to express his surprise at that item.  
  
"I think it's Kihyun's. You know who likes peaches, right?"  
  
"Oh.", Changkyun blushed.  
  
"Fuck, you're pretty." Wonho admired the blushing boy and kissed his tan shoulder. "Down here too.", he continued as his eyes fell onto the prettily presented bum. Changkyun's back was arched and he wiggled his butt when Wonho just kept staring for a while. "Wonho..."  
  
Hearing that husky voice whining for him, Wonho got back to business and lubed himself up, shuddering at the cold liquid on his hot girth.  
  
"Relax for me."  
  
Changkyun obeyed and breathed out slowly. He couldn't help but bite his tongue a little when he felt Wonho's tip prodding at his entrance. He was bloody big.  
  
"Please go slowly."  
  
"Don't worry.", another kiss landed onto his shoulder. "I'll try to redeem myself and be a bit gentle." Suddenly, the air in the bathroom was not just hot and heavy, but also sweet. They exchanged a soft smile in the mirror and Changkyun relaxed when he reminded himself that it was Hoseok. His Hoseok.  
  
He felt the guy's hands slipping around his hips to keep him in place. A loud growl escaped from Hoseok's throat when he slowly but surely entered the young boy and pushed until his hips met the boy's soft asscheeks. "Fuck, you're amazing."  
  
It stung. It stung like hell but it was still so so good. "Move, hyung. Make me yours.", Changkyun panted when the burning sensation started to subside. It was dangerous doing this raw, but Wonho felt to good inside of him that he didn't mind not using a condom.  
  
"You feel so fucking good.", curses kept flying over Wonho's lips. "And you want me to make you mine? Say it."  
  
"I wanna be yours, hyung, do it."  
  
Wonho huffed and his fingers gripped Changkyun's hips harshly, skin being bruised, while he started pounding into the Maknae with a quickening pace. His eyes were absorbed by his hot and heavy member disappearing into Changkyun's ass, until he suddenly noticed the younger's whining getting louder.  
  
"Yeah, right there! Hyung, fuck me right the-"  
  
Wonho happily complied and fucked into Changkyun with fervour, asscheeks juggling with every thrust. A bit of lube was trickling down those tan thighs Hoseok adored so much. He remembered staring at them every time Changkyun wore shorts, and imagining them full of his homemade lovebites. As he was currently unable to suckle on those delicious thighs, Hoseok settled for biting down softly onto Changkyun's nape. He licked the mark afterwards and soothed Changkyun's whining and moaning with soft whispers in the maknae's ear. "You're doing so great, puppy, my pretty puppy, how are you feeling?"  
  
"G-good."  
  
"Just good?"  
  
"Really good. I'm going to cum, hyung.", Changkyun panted and Wonho felt the boy's thighs quivering against his. "Hold on for a little, let's get there together.", he pushed past his teeth as he rubbed soothing circles onto the boy's lower back. His rhythm had not failed yet, he kept pounding into the whining blonde with the same cruel speed until he felt his abdomen tensing up. His thrusts became slower but harder, and when he heard Changkyun moan his name, he lost it.  
  
He bit down onto the boy's shoulder as his legs tensed and he orgasmed harder than he'd ever experienced. His seed filled Changkyun up to the brim, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Changkyun's blissed out face as he painted the mirror in front of him white. "Wonho...", the soft sigh escaped the maknae's lips as his legs gave out. Wonho's arms were there just in time to catch him.  
  
"Are you ok, pup?", he winced when his soft dick slipped out of the boy.  
  
"I feel so full. So satiated.", Changkyun's brown eyes fluttered as he smiled softly.  
  
Wonho scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the shower. "You're full of me now, I'll help you clean up."  
  
"Thanks, hyung.", I.M. kissed the white piece of skin in front of him happily.  
  
"You're really mine now, see?", Wonho held up the sticky fingers with which he had just scooped some of his seed out of the boy's ass in front of said boy's face.   
  
"Dirty!", Changkyun laughed as he slapped Wonho's chest again. He sighed when he felt warm water falling down onto him, his hair was pushed out of his face by loving fingers and a soft kiss was placed onto his stinging shoulder. Stinging?  
  
"Hey. I should call you puppy, you kept biting me!", Changkyun whined.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I love these marks. And you're my puppy, I'll be the big bad wolf or something."  
  
"Mmmfine.", the boy was too tired to think of a good remark and slumped down into Wonho's arms. "Wash me."  
  
"Where's the puppy shampoo?"  
  
"Ugh, you're such a goof."  
  
"This goof will visit you a lot from now on, so you better get used to it."  
  
"Uh? For sex?"  
  
"No. I mean-", Wonho bit his lip. "For sex and more? Can we cuddle and shit? And maybe go for a drink once in a while?"  
  
Changkyun laughed and closed his eyes. "I'd love that."  
  
He was rewarded with a grin combined with eye-crescents. A loud smooch landed onto his cheek. "My honey-glazed puppy."  
  



	2. Tired & Fazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter about bathroom sex. What's wrong with me?

 

 

“Changkyun…. Your phone.”, Hoseok grumbled while softly slapping the guy resting beside him. Said guy’s phone was making a horrible sound, remembering him to wake up in time.  
  
“Hyung. It’s on your side.”  
  
“Oh.”Hoseok rolled over and grabbed the phone, turning the alarm off and turning right back to Changkyun after doing so. They had been sleeping in the same bed for over a week now, but Hoseok was still amazed every time he encountered the dozing puppy next to him.  
  
“How long can we hide in here?”, he said while stroking a few strands of the Maknae’s bed hair out of his face.  
  
“That’s up to you.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Changkyun grinned. “I’m not the one spending hours in the bathroom every morning.”  
  
“Excuse me?!”, Hoseok grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him towards him. “I’m never the one who arrives last.”  
  
“No, that’s Hyungwon-hyung.”  
  
“See.”, Hoseok pushed his nose into Changkyun’s soft cheek. He felt the boy chuckle.  
  
“I wanna hide here for a while.”, he said.  
  
“What? In my face or in this room?”  
  
“Both.” A kiss was planted behind Changkyun’s ear.  
  
“You know what?”, Wonho asked.  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“I…” a loud smack resonated through the room when Wonho kissed the tip of I.M.’s nose. “I love you.”  
  
“Oh god.”, a blush was spreading over the puppy’s cheeks. Hoseok had to resist biting those red apples of cheeks due to photoshoot reasons and licked them instead.  
  
“Why do you always lick me?”  
  
“You’re my favourite snack.”  
  
Changkyun giggled. “Then come devour me for real.”, his eyes travelled down to Wonho’s lips.  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
When Kihyun walked past the lovebirds’ room and heard an awful lot of smacking noises, he knocked onto the door hard. “We have to leave in 20 minutes so stop making out in there!”  
  
————————————————————————  
  
Changkyun was so tired. Thanks to smiling for the cameras for over three hours, his cheeks hurt. His eyes felt dry and sticky and his face smelled like foundation. During the photoshoot, he was chosen to wear a very tight-fitting shirt and uncomfortable boots. His eyelids were almost falling down, the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the chattering of Minhyuk and Joohoney who were sitting behind him. They were on their way home after a long day of shooting, the car lulling him into sleep. He tried ignoring the conversation about whether or not mint chocolate ice-cream was good behind him and leaned against the window, only to hurt his head every time the car ran over a pothole. “Changkyun.”  
  
“Mmh?”, he was too tired to lift his head so he didn’t bother looking at the guy sitting beside him.  
  
It was Kihyun. “Come here.”, He smiled and opened his arms invitingly. Changkyun almost cried out of contempt when he leaned his tired, aching head onto Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun had always spoiled him a bit, taking care of him and making sure Changkyun was well rested. Right now, the mom of the group patted the Maknae’s head and smiled down at him.  
  
“Sleep for a bit. We’ll be home in 20 minutes.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.”

Kihyun chuckled, turned his head -slowly, to not disturb Changkyun- and made an angry face at the two bickering kids behind him. They shut up and apologized, Minhyuk mouthing a last ‘I’m right, you’re wrong!” at Joohoney before taking out his phone.

————————————————————————  
  
When the car stopped in front of their building and the car-door slid open, Changkyun was about to open his eyes when he heard a hushed, angry voice. “Kihyun.”  
It was Wonho. Why was he so angry? Changkyun decided to pretend he was still asleep and snuggled closer to Kihyun to hide his face.  
  
“What?”, the hamster replied.  
  
“I’ll take him from here.”  
  
“Wonho. You can’t be angry every time someone else touches him. I’m just trying to make him feel comfortable.”  
  
Changkyun heard Minhyuk singing softly: ‘Wonho and Changkyun sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I”  
  
“Minhyuk, shut it!”  
  
“N-G.”  
  
Kihyun sighed and carefully lifted Changkyun, who felt two strong arms lifting him from the car. Wonho was carrying him? A blush spread across his cheeks, and he remembered just in time that he was supposed to be asleep, otherwise he’d giggled happily.  
“Come, pup.” Wonho carried him inside of the building while the other members got their stuff from the car. He pushed the elevator button with his elbow and stepped inside. Just before the elevator doors closed, Shownu -who had forgotten that Changkyun was ‘sleeping’- yelled:  
  
“Hoseok! Kihyun and I are going grocery shopping. Text us if you need anything!”  
  
It was not like Changkyun could keep pretending after Shownu’s deep voice had boomed through the building. He opened his eyes and looked up. Wonho was smiling down at him. A bit of dark shadows underneath his tired eyes but dimples in his cheeks… Hoseok was always handsome. At least, that’s what Changkyun thought.  
  
“Hyung. I’m tired.”, The boy wrapped his arms around the guy carrying him and pushed his nose against Hoseok’s clavicle.  
  
He felt a deep chuckle travel through Wonho’s body. “Don’t worry. I’ll wash you up and then we can take a nap. I think Ki’s making dinner around 8.”  
  
Y-you’re going to wash me up?”, Changkyun was surprised at how casually Wonho had said that.  
  
“Yeah? It’s not like it’s going to be the first time you need my assistance in the shower.”  
  
Changkyun slapped Hoseok. He remembered his legs feeling like jelly after the first time they’d had sex, and Wonho softly rinsing his sweat away afterwards while Changkyun slumped against him. “I’m sorry about that.”, the blonde boy grabbed hold of Wonho’s shirt with his skinny fingers, bunching it up in his fist. Meanwhile, the elevator had arrived and Wonho was attempting to type in the code to their dorm with his elbow.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I like taking care of you.” He entered the apartment and kicked off his shoes, walked towards the sofa and carefully lowered Changkyun onto it. The sleepy boy whined when he felt fingers undoing his shoelaces.  
  
“I can do that myself…”  
  
“Stop complaining and keep still.”  
  
Changkyun was too tired to make a sassy remark. Besides, he liked being babied by Hoseok. He felt warm and fuzzy thinking about how Hoseok always wanted to make sure he was comfortable and fed and satiated. It was different from Kihyun’s mommy-care. He trusted his whole body to Hoseok, sometimes it scared him a bit. “Hoseok, I love you too much.”, he would say when he felt scared about those feelings. “I’m so fucking glad you do.”, Wonho would answer with a grin before covering his lover in soft pecks. Speaking of Wonho…  
Changkyun raised his head from the sofa. Where is that guy? He’d taken off Changkyun’s Vans and left, leaving the Maknae alone on the sofa. He heard the front door close and recognized Hyungwon’s slow, shuffling footsteps. Whenever that Hyung was tired, it was like his feet were sticking to the ground.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“Yeah?”, Hyungwon’s head appeared above Changkyun’s.  
  
“Do you know where Hoseok-hyung is?”  
  
“Nah. I hear some sounds coming from the bathroom though.”  
  
“Oh. Thanks.”  
  
“Imma sleep. Wake me up when dinner’s ready.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Hyungwon patted away. Just before Changkyun was about to get out of the sofa, he heard that Hyungwon had encountered someone on his way to his bedroom.  
  
“..-Yeah he’s looking for you.”  
  
A different set of feet got closer to Changkyun’s spot and Wonho’s face appeared above him.  
  
“Did you miss me?”  
  
“I did.”  
  
Wonho grinned and lowered his head, making his bangs touch Changkyun’s nose. “That tickles!”  
  
Chuckling, Wonho dropped an upside-down kiss onto Changkyun’s nose before moving a bit. He hoisted his sleepy baby from the sofa and carried him towards the bathroom. When the door opened, the blonde boy’s nose was met with the amazing scent of sage and lavender. Wonho put him down in front of the bath, which was filled with warm purple water.  
  
“Arms up.”  
  
Changkyun lifted his arms with a yawn and his sweated was pulled off. His trousers, underwear and socks followed.  
  
“Do you want to get in?”, Hoseok asked when the naked puppy next to the bath didn’t budge.  
  
With a small pout, Changkyun made grabby hands at Hoseok. “I want you to get in with me.” His effortless cuteness always made Hoseok’s heart jump. He breathed out slowly and ignored the feeling of his blood traveling down when seeing his lover, pouting, naked, soft, reaching out to him. “Sure.”  
  
  
———————————————————————————  
  
A few minutes later, Wonho was going crazy. He was blushing like mad and he felt warm as fuck, and that was not because of the warm water surrounding him. It was because of the clingy boy resting against his chest. Their bathtub was large and deep, making it easy for Changkyun to wrap his entire body around Hoseok like a little monkey. He sighed in contempt when his Hyung’s hands travelled up and down his back, massaging his stress away. It wasn’t like Wonho could keep his hands to himself when Changkyun rested on top of him, warm and fuzzy and cute. Said boy decided to return the favour and softly raked his black-painted nails down Hoseok’s back, remembering that his hyung loved that. Not remembering that his hyung got really turned on by that.  
  
“Changkyun.”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“I know you’re sleepy so I’m not going to fuck your brains out, but if you want to help me with maintaining that goal you might want to stop sensually scratching me.”  
  
Changkyun’s hands stilled for a moment, then continued. “Maybe I don’t want you to resist?”  
  
“You naughty little pup.”, Wonho chuckled. His hands travelled down from massaging the tan boy’s shoulders to his butt. “You sure?”, he asked, accompanied by a soft squeeze.  
  
“Yeah. Fuck the stress out of me.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to ask nicely?”, Soft, sweet Wonho was already being moved out of the way by horny, dominating Wonho.  
  
“Please, hyung. Please fuck me.”  
  
“Good job, baby. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
His warm, moist hands carefully lifted Changkyun’s chin off his chest. Their lips connected in a sweet lip-lock, soft and languid. Suckling on his Maknae’s lips until he was squirming and whining was one of Wonho’s favourite pastimes. He planted a last peck onto the pouty lips he held dear and leaned back to admire his work. The boy’s lips were tinted red, swollen and so so pretty.  
  
“I love you. You know that, right?”  
  
“I do.”, Changkyun smiled at Hoseok, who sometimes got insecure. He swiftly clambered into his Hyung’s lap and straddled him, tan thighs spread by white marble ones. He pushed his chest against Hoseok’s and groaned when his lover dove down to bite his neck. “I’m so glad we don’t have any photoshoots left this week.”, Hoseok mumbled around Changkyun’s neck. The skin he loved biting was supple and silky. He was already rock-hard thanks to just having cuddly and pliant Changkyun on top of him, but when he heard the boy moan beautifully for him, his cock twitched.  
  
“Moan for me, baby.”  
  
Changkyun complied, as if he could resist when Hoseok’s hands massaged his fleshy bum. He hiccupped when a thick finger started prodding at his entrance.  
  
“Relax...”, Hoseok accompanied his plead with a soothing kiss.  
  
Changkyun rested his forehead onto the strong shoulder in front of him. A shudder traveled through his spine when the finger slowly slid into him.  
  
“Lift yourself a bit.”  
  
With a groan, Changkyun pushed himself up until his bum was above the water. He shrieked when he felt cold lube dripping down onto his hole.  
  
“Where did you get that from?”  
  
“I kinda predicted that we’d have sex.”  
  
Changkyun huffed. “When do we not?”  
  
Hoseok’s dark chuckle made I.M.’s heart beat faster. “Hyung-“, he almost slapped himself when he noticed that he was once again falling into his ‘whining-mood’. He just couldn’t help himself, feeling the long fingers inside of him prodding and curling deliciously. He panted softly onto his sweetheart’s skin.  
  
“Hold on for me.”, Hoseok ordered.Changkyun grabbed his sturdy shoulders and shuddered when Hoseok’s hands travelled from his bum to his hips. Entering Changkyun while being enveloped by water wasn’t easy, but Hoseok made sure to be careful and precise. Oh, how he’d missed the tight heat of his favourite pup wrapping around him, clenching at every little move he made. Changkyun in return sighed, face blissed out and drooling a little, when he finally felt Hoseok’s thick member settling inside of him. He adored how it fit so perfectly, poking at his prostate and twitching quite a lot. They both breathed in and out slowly. Wonho scooped some water over Changkyun’s back, which was now above the warm purple liquid.

“You okay?”  
  
Changkyun nodded furiously and started rocking leisurely. The fingers around his hips caressed him encouragingly. He sunk down onto Hoseok and flexed his thighs to rise back up. The water sloshed around them and threatened to spill over the tub.  
  
“I fucking adore you when you ride me like that.”  
  
Changkyun grinned wolfishly and licked his lips. “Don’t you always adore me?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Hoseok leaned forwards to nibble on the perky nipple in front of him, earning a low whine from the blonde boy. He licked around it and suckled on it while moving his hands from the Maknae’s hips to his plush thighs. He groaned when he felt the muscles underneath the tan skin flexing and relaxing while Changkyun bounced on his cock.  
  
“You okay, baby?”  
  
“Mm-getting a bit tired.”  
  
Hoseok smiled and kissed the perky bud in front of him once, twice, before planting his feet flat onto the bathtub’s base and putting his legs to work. His soft thrusting soon morphed into deep pounding. Listening to Changkyun’s happy mewls only spurred him on. His thighs were straining deliciously, he loved feeling them burn when he fucked Changkyun into oblivion. It made him proud, knowing that he was delivering good work. Changkyun’s eyes rolled back and he gripped Hoseok’s shoulders harshly, sinking his nails into the creamy white skin.  
  
“Why-do-we-always-fuck-in-the-bathroom?” His words followed the rhythm of Hoseok’s deep thrusts.  
  
Hoseok chuckled, the lovely deep sound being replaced by a quick inhale when he felt Changkyun’s insides clenching around him in the tell-tale sign that the boy was nearing his orgasm. Groaning, he ploughed into the boy with fervour. Moans and whines bounced off the bathroom walls, Changkyun closed his eyes, relishing in the heat surrounding him, filling him, radiating off him. He orgasmed, screaming his Hyung’s name, and his world turned white for a few seconds before he slumped down onto Hoseok’s chest. He didn’t even notice his lover orgasming as well, but mewled softly when he noticed that he was being filled with Hoseok’s thick seed. Heaving, Hoseok wrapped his arms around the tired and satisfied puppy on top of him, who was about to fall asleep. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the post-orgasm warmth and the feeling of Changkyun’s small fists massaging his chest. He did that often after sex, Hoseok wondered why. Slowly returning back to earth, the eldest lifted the boy off his cock and started rinsing him with the bathtub sprayer. Changkyun squirmed when he felt Hoseok’s seed leak out of him.  
  
“Ssh- baby, sit still.”  
  
The blonde boy was pulled from the bath and wrapped into a warm fuzzy towel, then directed to the bedroom. There, the towel was replaced by one of Hoseok’s sweaters.  
  
“Sleepy. Thirsty.”, as always, tired Changkyun could only manage grumpy short sentences.  
  
Wonho planted a kiss on top of the boy’s head and tucked him in. “Sleep. I’ll get you some water.”  
  
Changkyun closed his tired eyes. The only thing he could manage in this tired state was a little smile. He smiled, because once again, Hoseok had saved him from his stress and exhaustion. Once again, Hoseok had made him feel loved and cared for. Once again, Hoseok had made him happy. He heard a glass being placed onto the nightstand. A warm hand stroked his hair out of his eyes.  
  
“What are you laughing about?”  
  
Changkyun could hear the smile in Hoseok’s words. “Just thinking about you.”  
  
“Aww.”, Hoseok grinned while climbing into bed next to his puppy.  
  
“Love ya. Idiot.”, Changkyun was too tired to hide his blushing face after he’d said that.  
  
“Love you too. Adore you.” A warm pair of lips left a trail of kisses behind I.M.’s ear. “Sleep tight, Kkukkung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for the shitty smut...  
> (I luv comments)  
> Twitter: @MaddieBumbleBee (hit me uuuup)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, you made it to the end!  
> Yep, I threw that badonkeedonk in your face I hope it wasn't too cringe-worthy...  
> Thanks for reading! (I luv comments)  
> Twitter: @MaddieBumbleBee


End file.
